Arwen's Wedding
by Crawler
Summary: Before Arwen and Aragorn are married, Arwen begins to have doubts. She speaks with Legolas, and finds something the other elf has been hiding... Surprise ending.


'~~~~~'=thoughts "~~~~~"=speech  
  
  
  
'The moon looks so beautiful tonight, it's a blue moon. I've only seen several blue moons in my long life. Each one is a rare treat to behold, just like Aragorn. Aragorn, my Estel. I told him I loved him, and even gave him my necklace, but this just doesn't feel right. Sure, he's amazing, the most wonderful human I've met, but there's something wrong. Do I really love him? Do I? I know Aragorn is dear to me, but how dear?'  
  
A knock on the door stirred Arwen from her thoughts. "Come in." She sensed the faint steps of another elf approach her, to join her on the balcony.  
  
"A blue moon, how rare. You should take it as an omen, one of good fortune, for your marriage."  
  
Arwen shook her head. "Unfortunately, Legolas, from the way I'm feeling, this blue moon is most likely not a good omen. I'm worried about my wedding tomorrow. I'm not sure if it's the right thing or not...what are you laughing at?" She frowned as Legolas' musical laughter danced around the room.  
  
"Everyone is worried about their wedding on the night before, I'd be worried if you weren't!"  
  
Legolas smiled at her, and she smiled back. His smile was so brilliant, it lit up his face and spread his happiness to all around him. 'He has such a wonderful smile, I could stare at it all day...what am I thinking? I love Aragorn, not Legolas!' Her smile faltered, and she turned back towards the moon, hoping Legolas wouldn't see, but his eyes missed nothing.  
  
"Arwen? What troubles you? This isn't just pre-marriage worries, is it?" He rested his hand gently on her shoulder, feeling her turn into his touch.  
  
"Oh Legolas, if only it was. If only it was." A single tear fell down her cheek, wiped away by Legolas' slender fingers. "What is wrong Arwen?"  
  
Arwen turned towards Legolas, her eyes searching his face. She could often see how he felt by looking at his face, he almost always wore his emotions openly. Currently, he seemed wistful, concerned for her, but longing for something he could not have.  
  
'Might he feel the same I do? Does he long to be standing at my side tomorrow?'  
  
Arwen leaned towards Legolas, throwing caution to the wind as she brushed her lips against the other elf's. Legolas' eyes widened at the kiss, drawing back. Arwen blushed and turned away, a murmured apology barely reaching Legolas' ears.  
  
"Arwen...why?"  
  
Arwen sighed again, something she had been doing a lot lately. "I don't know. I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I still feel strongly for Aragorn, but I also have these same feelings for you. I just don't know..."  
  
Another tear traced its way down Arwen's cheek. Legolas noticed, but didn't move to brush it away.  
  
"Legolas, have you ever felt like something was just wrong? That's how I feel about this wedding." Arwen paused. "Legolas, have you ever loved someone?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Of course I have. I love my family, and I love you as a sister..." He stopped when he saw Arwen shaking her head. "Not that kind of love. I know you know what I mean. Answer my question."  
  
Legolas hesitated, staring into the moon for a long while. Arwen watched him, the bluish tinge of the full moon's light made Legolas glow.  
  
"Yes. Once, and I still do."  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
Arwen's wedding worries were temporarily banished from her mind as her curiosity was aroused. Legolas had never seemed like the type of elf who would fall in love, she often remembered him being chased around Mirkwood by throngs of admirers whenever she came to visit. He was always polite, yet distant with each infatuated maiden, never sparing even a quick kiss for any. She wondered who was worthy enough of Legolas' affections.  
  
Legolas' hesitation this time was so long that Arwen began to doubt if he'd even answer. When he finally did, his voice was so quiet that even Arwen with her sensitive elven ears had to strain to hear it.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn. So that's what the longing in his face had been about. He did not wish to be at her side, but rather, in her place tomorrow. When Arwen voiced this, Legolas shook his head firmly.  
  
"Ú.* I would love to be in your place, but I don't want to. Aragorn does not love me, he loves you. I would not wish to hurt him by coming between the two of you. I love him too much to do that."  
  
The two elves lapsed into silence again, staring at the moon, enjoying the simple tranquility of the night. Arwen was pondering her feelings towards Aragorn, and what Legolas had said. 'Legolas is willing to live for eternity without Aragorn, so that Aragorn would be happy, even though I now know that it will break Legolas' heart. Is that what it means to love someone? Would I live with a broken heart to make Aragorn happy?' Legolas was about to leave Arwen to get some rest, when her voice broke the silence.  
  
"I can not marry Aragorn, Legolas. I do not love him. I can not make my life miserable by binding myself to someone I do not love. I just can't. Legolas, what should I do?"  
  
"Tell him." Legolas' answer came after some thought. He hoped that he was advising Arwen to do the right thing. "Tell him you do not love him, before you are wed. If he loves you, he will not want you to be miserable, and will understand. If he doesn't love you, he will be pleased that the wedding will not take place. Either way, he will understand."  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and let out her tension with a sigh. Hopefully it would be the last one over this matter. "Legolas, if the wedding is called off, Aragorn is single again, without a girlfriend." She turned to him, smiling. "He's free for you to take."  
  
Legolas shook his head softly. "No, he's not. He may be free, but I can not expect him to love me. He considers me a friend, yes, but he does not love me. Not only does he not love me, but he is human. Humans do not approve of male/male relationships the way elves do."  
  
Arwen frowned, she had forgotten that. With a quick hug to Legolas and murmured thanks for his help, she swept out the door and down the hall, determined to tell Aragorn before her confidence failed her. Legolas watched her go, before turning back to the moon. He started singing softly in elven, a song about love that could not be. Only the heavens heard his sorrow.  
  
Aragorn was startled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Arwen entered, and made her way over to Aragorn's large bed. She sat at the edge, playing with a lock of her hair. Aragorn was leaning against his pillows, observing her.  
  
"Aragorn, I need to talk to you. Please don't interrupt. I need to say this. I-I don't love you. I don't. I realize that now, and, I'm sorry, but I can not marry you. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but I only just realized that my love for you isn't as true as I had originally thought. If I marry you, I will be miserable, and you will be as well. I'm sorry, Aragorn, I'm sorry."  
  
Aragorn rolled this thought around in his mind for a little while. Arwen didn't want to marry him.  
  
"You've finished?" He waited for Arwen's confirming nod before responding with a slight chuckle. "Oh Arwen, beautiful Arwen, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that I do not love you. It is true, that once I thought I did, but I have met another who has completely stolen my heart away. I am not mad at you, nor upset, that you wish not to wed. If anything, I am overjoyed. I can now try to win the heart of my beloved, if he will have me, although I fear he will not. I wish you luck in your life, dear Arwen, and I hope you find the love you look for. Thank you Arwen, for telling me, and freeing us both."  
  
Arwen smiled and embraced Aragorn. She wouldn't have to wed him, and he wouldn't have to wed her! They were both free from obligations to each other. As she rose to leave, she remembered what Aragorn had said...'I can now try to win the heart of my beloved, if he will have me, although I fear he will not.'  
  
"Aragorn, who do you love?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated, as Legolas had earlier.  
  
"Legolas. I love Legolas."  
  
  
  
*Ú means no. 


End file.
